


Furballs

by Yoshachu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Happy Sans, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Teacher Toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshachu/pseuds/Yoshachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins with the monsters' first Christmas on the surface, where Frisk has big plans for their monster family's gifts that will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas!

"I don't believe I am, my child."

"Nope, skeletons aren't affected by stuff like that."

"What he said!"

"I'm a robot, darling, I'm sure I'm not."

"Well, if they shed and get in my gills, yeah, but other than that, no."

"N-Nope, I take all my medications so I d-don't have any allergies."

These were the responses Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys - respectively - had given Frisk's question months in advance. Now, Christmas was a few days away and the human was planning on getting their adopted family an amazing gift for each of them.

It had been about a year since the barrier imprisoning the monsters in the Underground was destroyed, and the inhabitants of the realm were thus far doing a very impressive and appreciable job in adapting into the world of humanity. Of course things were shaky at first, but now it seemed like almost every human was accepting the monsters - not more than ever since it was the friendliest and most merry time of the year.

Frisk had made sure to bring along enough Gold from the Underground prior just for this occasion, and luckily the currency allowed for Gold as well as dollars to purchase and sell goods and services ever since the monsters resurfaced. Gold down under the earth's surface was also fairly valuable in the human world, so it took less of monsterkind's currency to purchase and sell things.

Now that Frisk had the gifts for their friends, it was time to hide them until Christmas day.

* * *

Blue aura shrouded the wreaths as they flew gently through the air to be hooked into nails driven into the wall. Sans' glowing blue hand gently swishes from side to side as he used his magic to place the decorations up, his one glowing blue eye glistening with the gentle power.

"Wowie, you actually did a pretty decent job for once, Sans!" Papyrus piped up as he walked to his older yet shorter brother's side. "Kudos to whoever succeeded in convincing you to do some actual work for a change!"

"In that case, thanks, bro," Sans replied with a smile, subsiding his magic once he finished hanging the last wreath. He blinked and his eye sockets redeemed their small white pupils.

Papyrus glared down suspiciously at Sans. "You mean to tell me that you decided on your own account not to be lazy?"

"I wanted to make the place look nice for our guests," the shorter skeletal monster shrugged nonchalantly. He looked up at his younger brother, expecting him to press his expression of disbelief further on him, but was taken aback to find a smug grin instead.

"And by our guests, you of course mean the ex-queen, do you not?"

Sans' face immediately glowed electric blue in a massive blush and he turned his back on the taller monster, pulling up his hoodie to hide his face. "Y-You don't know anything..."

"Wow, everything looks so pretty!" a new voice - a much younger one - exclaimed. The brothers turned to see their adopted niece/nephew Frisk walking into the living room, their face lighting up immediately like a Christmas tree as they took in the beautiful holiday decorations.

"The perfect background for a certain special someone, eh, Sans?" Papyrus chuckled cheekily as he eyed his brother teasingly, who growled a, "Will you stop that?..." under his breath. Frisk couldn't help but giggle at this.

The human child gasped at the sound of a doorbell ringing, and immediately they sped towards the front door to greet the newcomers. However, they remembered Toriel's - their adopted mother - lesson on checking to see who was at the door before opening it in case it wasn't someone anyone was expecting, so they stood up on their toes to peek through the blinds covering the door's windows.

The movement of the blinds caught the attention of Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton - who was currently in his EX form - who were all standing outside the door holding food for the dinner later on in the evening, as well as boxes wrapped up in colorful paper and ribbons. They all grinned warmly at Frisk, who in return smirked mischievously.

"Who are you three?" they giggled.

"We're the monsters who befriended your sorry little butt back in the Underground," Undyne replied with a good-natured glare from her one good eye. "Therefore, you owe us, you little punk."

Frisk giggled and unlocked the door before opening it. "Merry Christmas!"

"Right back atcha," Undyne grinned widely.

"H-Hi, Frisk!" Alphys greeted with her usual stammer.

"Happy Holidays, darling!" Mettaton piped up with an affectionate smile.

The three monsters walked in and Frisk closed the door before locking it again. They followed their friends to the living room, where they swapped season's greetings with Sans and Papyrus and discussed each other's recent events.

After settling down and placing the presents under the wonderfully decorated Christmas tree in the back of the room - as well as greeting Toriel who was busy cooking and baking her own contribution for the dinner - the monsters and human child all sat down at the dinner table to share idle chats and gossips.

"Did anyone hear that ol' Grillby opened up a restaurant on the other side of town?" Undyne spoke up, stirring up a new topic. "He runs it alongside Muffet, and they sell all kinds of food there. I didn't get a chance to check it out yet, but I hear their lasagna's really good."

"I shall be the judge of that!" Papyrus declared proudly, placing a gloved hand on his chest as he stood up from his seat and struck a pose. "After all, the Great Papyrus is the master of all pastas!"

"In that case, what's the name of the pasta used for lasagna?" Sans quizzed with a grin. It grew wider as the younger skeletal monster hesitated for a long while, looking much less confident.

"Ummm..." he finally spoke, sounding very unsure of himself. "The flat and wavy kind?"

The table erupted with laughter almost immediately; Papyrus joined in the merriment, instantly forgetting his brief moment of weakness. Their conversations resumed for about a half hour longer before they heard a call from the kitchen.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Toriel announced. Like a stampede, the monsters and human leaped up from their seats and rushed into the kitchen. The sooner they helped the ex-queen of all monsters bring the food to the table, after all, the sooner they could eat.

As Toriel walked into the living room carrying her famous cinnamon-butterscotch pie, all the decorations on the walls caught her eye and she had to stop in her tracks to take in all the beauty. "Oh, my heavens! The living room looks gorgeous! Who decorated it?"

"Casanova here did!" Undyne barked with a grin, placing her hands roughly on Sans' shoulders and roughly shaking him up. His face flushed blue for the second time that evening and he shooed the aquatic monster away with a low growl.

Toriel giggled as she placed the pie down on the table and sat down next to the short monster before leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his skull. "Well, I think you did a marvelous job, Sans."

Sans moaned loudly and uncomfortably, his bright blue head sinking down into his jacket. Everyone laughed, and after the flustered monster regained his composure everyone began to eat. There was a large variety of foods on the table, ranging from spaghetti to snail casserole to pocky-stick pudding. And ketchup, lots and lots of ketchup. Frisk was having the time of their life eating delicious food and sharing merriment with their adopted family; they had never felt so happy.

Finally, after everyone had eaten their fill, they gathered around at the Christmas tree to open presents. Frisk got many amazing gifts from the other monsters: a knitted scarf from Toriel; a couple boxes of pocky sticks from Alphys; a make-up kit from Mettaton; a painted rock from Sans; a picture frame of Frisk and Papyrus posing heroically from Papyrus; and a glow-in-the-dark plastic spear from Undyne. Needless to say, they absolutely adored their gifts.

Yet they had a feeling the others would like their gifts for them a little more, and knowing this filled them with  **determination**.

"I'll be right back to get your gifts!" Frisk announced after all the other presents were opened. The monsters exchanged confused glances and murmurs among themselves as the human went into their room to retrieve six small boxes, each one with many holes poked through the cardboard and wrapping paper. They gave each family member their respective present. "I hope you all like it- No, Undyne, don't shake it! It's very fragile!"

Undyne, who held the present up to her ear and prepared to shake it, lowered the colorful box back into her lap with a grumpy pout.

That is, until something in the box meowed.

Everyone fell completely silent in pure shock before another meow was heard. Eager to see just what was in her box, Undyne tore vigorously through the paper and cardboard top, and what she saw caused her jaw to drop.

There, sitting in the box looking straight back up at her, was a black short-haired kitten.

"You got a  **cat**?" Alphys squealed as her girlfriend gently lifted the baby animal out of the box. Hoping for a similar gift, the reptilian monster tore into her present and gasped loudly as there was a kitten in her box as well, its fur white with gray spots dappling its coat.

Without hesitation, the remaining four monsters tore into their boxes and pulled out kittens of their own. Mettaton's was dark gray with white paws and chest; Toriel's was pure white and fluffy; Papyrus' was a tortoiseshell; and Sans' was a medium-haired bluish gray.

"Remember when I asked you all if you were allergic to cats a few months back?" Frisk giggled excitedly. "I wanted to get you all kittens! I heard from a few kids in my class that owning cats keep you from getting lonely, and they'll even help you live just a tiny bit longer. Do you like them?"

"Do we like them?" Papyrus shouted, one of the largest grins the human had ever seen stretched across his face. "Human, are you kidding? This is the coolest gift I have ever gotten! I can't believe the Great Papyrus has a cat!"

"Oh, my child, this was so thoughtful of you!" Toriel exclaimed. "This must've cost you a fortune!"

"Not really, it was only 100G each, and I still have plenty left over," the human replied with a smile. "I was lucky to have found these six kittens. I actually found them at an animal shelter and today would've been their last day before... well..."

The room fell silent save for the occasional meows from the kittens before Alphys spoke up again, hugging her new pet close. "O-Oh, I'm so happy you rescued them, Frisk!"

"That was awfully kind of you, sweetie!" Mettaton agreed. "But do cats require a lot of care? I fear I won't be able to spend much time with this little one during my shows."

"For once, I agree with him," Sans grunted. "You know me, Frisk, I'm not that productive."

"Well, cats don't typically take a lot of care," Frisk explained. "They only need food and their litter boxes to be changed, but other than that they're just fine on their own playing with toys. They also sleep a lot, about eighteen hours per day, so that'll keep them busy."

"Eighteen hours! Now this is my kind of pet!" Sans grinned widely as he held up his kitten, who mewed loudly in response. "Hmm... I think I'll call you Comic. Y'know, just so when people see us walking down the street they can go, 'There goes  **Comic Sans**!'"

"Oh, Sans, that is absolutely terrible!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I will not allow you to call this innocent kitten a name with such a sinful purpose! I forbid it!"

"Let him be, Papy-dear," Mettaton chuckled affectionately before turning to his own kitten. "I'll name you Glamour! I'm certain you'll love that name, I know I do!"

"What are you gonna name yours, Al?" Undyne asked the reptilian monster, who was busy nuzzling and petting her kitten, giggling as it began to purr loudly.

"W-Well, I was originally thinking of naming it Mew after my favorite anime Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie," Alphys admitted shyly, "b-but I think I'll name it Justice instead, in honor of y-you, Undyne."

"Aw, Alphys, you're so sweet! In that case, I'll name mine Tokyo! It's the capital of Japan, and that's where anime is made. So I'm naming it after you!"

"What a c-cute name!" the reptilian monster cooed, blushing up a storm.

Frisk giggled, feeling a happy warmth stir within them. Everyone absolutely loved their new pets, just as they had expected. When Toriel hadn't spoken, they turned to her. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to name this little one Cinnamon or Butterscotch," the goat monster replied indecisively.

"How about Cinna-Scotch?"

Toriel's face lit up immediately and smiled at her adopted child. "That is a wonderful idea, my child! Oh, thank you!"

The child giggled in response before turning to Papyrus. "And your kitten? What will its name be?"

"How about Pasta? No, Noodle! Wait, wait, Spaghetti! Rigatoni? Macaroni? Linguine?" The skeletal monster rambled on, trying and failing to decide on a name for his kitten. "Oh, it's just too hard to decide! There are so many wonderful noodle types out there and only one cat to name after them! Help me, tiny human!"

"Hmm... Well, it does have a lot of reddish-brown in its fur, kinda like sauce..." Frisk trailed off thoughtfully. They saw as Papyrus' face lit up as an idea struck him.

"Marinara!" he exclaimed, startling everyone but Frisk in the room. "Frisk, you are so incredibly smart! Thank you!"

"In fact, one could say they were a..." Sans began with a sneaky grin.

"Don't you dare!" Papyrus warned.

However, it was too late to stop the pun-loving monster. "... **bone-afide**  genius!"

"SAAAAANS!"

Frisk, along with Toriel and Sans, laughed as the others just shot dirty looks at the older skeleton brother. "Anyway, I think those are all amazing names for your kittens. Comic, Marinara, Cinna-Scotch, Glamour, Justice, and Tokyo."

"The names really do roll off the tongue quite nicely," Toriel commented with a soft smile to her kitten, who mewed back. She lifted up frisk gently to place them in her lap, and she hugged them. "Thank you so very much for these wonderful gifts, my child. I will cherish my dear Cinna-Scotch for as long as she lives."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, punk!" Undyne piped up loudly. The remaining four monsters delivered their own euphoric thanks to the human child.

"And thank you all for your great gifts," Frisk grinned bright. "Merry Christmas!"


	2. Toriel and Cinna-Scotch

A few days had gone by since Christmas day and the reveal of Frisk's wonderful gifts for their monster friends: six kittens. It was quite a snowy day on the surface, and everyone was huddled in their homes seeking warmth from the cold, save for Sans and Papyrus who were out shopping having been used to the cold thanks to living in Snowdin Town in the Underground.

Small balls of fire magic floated in the living room where Toriel sat in a chair writing in a notebook. It was currently winter break for the children who attended the school where she taught, but it was quickly coming to a close. She had to be prepared with lesson plans for Monday.

It was difficult being a teacher sometimes, but it was still completely worth it if it meant educating and befriending the innocent youth of humanity and monsterkind alike. It was a small school she taught at for the little village she and the other monsters lived in - the village Frisk previously lived in before they climbed Mount Ebott - and the student body was very small compared to other towns and cities a few miles away. Toriel didn't mind, though. She was grateful for the help of Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton who taught physical education, science, and electives, respectively. Toriel herself taught Monster History.

The goat monster went on with her writing and planning, stopping every once in a while to sip at a cup of buttercup tea that her ex-husband Asgore, the king of all monsters, always used to make for her. Toriel had finally decided to forgive him for his murderous acts in the Underground, but of course she had to move on from him. Asgire was find with that so long as they stayed friends.

After taking another ginger sip of the tea, Toriel turned her attention back to her work. She prepared to resume when a little white ball of fluff leaped up into her lap, startling her and causing her to yelp.

After getting over the startle, Toriel giggled sweetly before stroking her kitten's soft fur. "Well, hello there, Cinna-Scotch. I'm afraid I must tend to my lesson plans; school starts Monday."

Cinna-Scotch only seemed to cuddle up closer to the goat monster's abdomen, soothed by her gentle words in which she didn't understand. She began to purr loudly at the strokes of her new other's fuzzy white paws, her filed claws scratching and massaging her back.

Toriel only giggled a bit louder as she went to slide her paws under Cinna-Scotch. The white kitten let out a mew of protest and wriggled out from under her hands to curl up on her side, her head leaning against the chair's arm.

"Oh, Cinna-Scotch, I must work," Toriel laughed. "Come now."

The kitten refused to move from her spot, only lifting her head to lick at her chest and forepaws on occasion. She nuzzled her tiny pink nose against the goat monster's arm, demanding affection.

"Oh, I just can't say no to such a little sweetheart!" Toriel glided her hand across Cinna-Scotch's back again, causing the kitten to purr much louder. She arched her back as it was scratched and rolled over on her back when Toriel reached a paw under her to pet her chest. The kitten wrapped her forearms around her owner's fingers and began to groom her claws, purring up a storm. This made Toriel giggle louder.

"Oh, you are such a jewel," she commented lovingly. She gently lifted the kitten up into an arm and let her rest on her chest so she could plant a tender kiss on her forehead. Cinna-Scotch began rubbing her cheeks against Toriel's muzzle, causing the goat monster to grin widely as the tiny whiskers tickled her snout.

Suddenly, Toriel let out a yelp of surprise as she felt the kitten gently nip her lips. The kitten stared back at her owner with widened green eyes, startled by Toriel's outburst. Her ears tilted back to the fast-paced sound of socked feet padding against the carpet, which grew louder as someone approached. Frisk appeared in the doorway, their face filled with concern.

"Mom, are you okay?" they asked quickly. "I heard you shout."

"I'm fine, I was just startled," Toriel replied reassuringly with a sheepish smile. "Cinna-Scotch just nipped my lip, that's all."

"Awww!" Frisk cooed loudly, their face immediately lighting up. "That was a love bite!"

"A love bite?"

"Yeah! I read that cats will sometimes nip their owner's face to show they love you. Personally, I like to call them kitty kisses."

"Oh, my heavens! So Cinna-Scotch was telling me she loves me?"

"That or she wants to be left alone," Frisk giggled as they walked over to their adopted mom. "She doesn't look very irritated, so in that case it was indeed a sign that she loves you."

"Oh, cats are absolute gems!" Toriel commented with a little squeal, careful not to startle the kitten in her arms, and she kissed her head again. The kitten's purrs grew louder once again as she lay down in her arms and closed her eyes.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be doing school planning or whatever it is teachers do?" Frisk asked.

"I was, mind you, until Lil' Miss Kitty Kiss here leaped up and bit me," Toriel teased with a playful glare at her pet, who flicked an ear dismissively in response. "Leave me to a few more minutes when her, then Ill continue."

"Okay." Frisk prepared to leave before they turned back to their adopted mother. "By the way-"

"For the last time, no, you are not excused from homework just because I'm your mother," Toriel interrupted with a good-natured growl. She giggled as Frisk playfully pouted and walked out before turning her attention back to her kitten.


	3. Sans and Comic

Sans grumbled as his slumber was disturbed, forcing him back into the waking world. He wasn't dreaming during his third afternoon nap, but at least he wasn't having any of his usual nightmares, and being awoken from a decent sleep always put him in a grumpy mood.

The skeletal monster slowly opened his eye sockets, which were still heavy with sleep, as he listened for what had woken him up. He didn't hear clearly what had woken him up as he was really groggy, but whatever - or whoever - made the noise was going to have a bad time.

He heard nothing but the faint muffled chatting of Papyrus and Frisk downstairs in the kitchen, but other than that everything was quiet. Yawning, Sans' sockets began to slowly close again, fixing to drift back into sleep.

_Meow!_

His sockets shot open again at the sound. He turned over in his unkempt bed and looked down to see his kitten Comic looking up at him with wide dark blue eyes. He let out another loud meow to get his owner's attention.

"Comic, I'm trying to sleep..." Sans grunted as he swung an arm over the edge of the bed. He smiled tiredly as the kitten sniffed his bony hand before rubbing up against it with an affectionate purr.

Comic looked up at Sans again and let out another meow, a little louder than the last. The skeletal monster narrowed his eyes a bit at the bluish gray kitten, a little irritated.

"What do you  **knead** , kit?" he muttered, chuckling a bit at his own pun.

Comic bunched up his haunches before leaping up onto the bed, digging his tiny claws into the mattress to haul himself up, and padded over to his owner's skull. He began to sniff him, his tiny gray nose and white whiskers twitching, as if he were looking for something.

"Hey, ever heard of  **purr-sonal**  space?" Sans smiled as he sat up a bit, watching as Comic crawled up onto his ribs and across his abdomen. The kitten squealed as what he probably assumed was his chubby belly under the blue hoodie gave way, and he sunk into a sea of blue fabric. His head resurfaced through a pit in Sans' stomach, and the skeletal monster let out a laugh.

Comic began to work his way up onto his owner's ribs again where the chest held against his weight, and he sniffed at one of Sans' pockets. He stuck his head in it and began to shift around.

Sans chuckled as he watched his pet in confusion. "Whatcha doing, kit? You're starting to creep  **me-ow**  out."

Finally, Comic pulled his head out, and in his jaws was a half-eaten hot dog. He leaped off of his owner and crouched down next to him to scarf down the morsel of food. Realization flashed in Sans' eye sockets.

"Oh, I get it, you were just hungry. Well, a half-eaten hot dog ain't gonna cut it." Grunting loudly - and dramatically - the skeletal monster sat up before sliding off his bed. He walked out of his bedroom, leaving Comic to lick off what was left of the devoured hot dog from his lips and whiskers. As he bunched up and prepared to leap down to follow his owner, Sans returned with a plate of chopped hot dogs.

Comic immediately began to purr and meow loudly once he smelled the food, and he leaped off the bed to trot over to Sans' legs and rub himself up against them, wrapping his long slender tail around his tibia and fibula. Sans chuckled before placing the plate down on the floor, and the kitten began to eat the food with haste. He began to make little "nom nom nom" sounds as he ate, and Sans' grin only grew wider. God, this kit was cute.

"You enjoying yourself with those 'dogs, kit?" Sans asked as he stroked Comic's back. The kitten lifted his head to rub against his owner's hand before bending down to resume eating. Sans chuckled as he continued his 'nom'ing.

Sans went to lay back in his bed and he watched contently as his pet ate. He didn't know why, but hearing the kitten's cute little eating noises accompanied by his muffled purring was soothing.

Finally, Comic finished eating and began to groom himself for a few minutes. Once he finished, he padded up to the bed and leaped back up. Sans smiled tiredly and stroked a heavy hand across Comic's back, and he arched his spine. A loud purr erupted from his throat.

The kitten gaped his tiny mouth open in a yawn, revealing sharp kitten teeth and petite pink tongue. Watching this made Sans yawn as well, and he covered his mouth as his eternal grin grew wide.

"Geez, kit, now you're making me yawn," he commented. He began to close his eyes a bit until movement made them open again, and he saw Comic padding up to his chest and rubbing up against his arm. Sans smiled and wrapped his arm around the kitten, who pressed himself up against his owner's chest and lay his head comfortably on his forepaws. He began to purr softly, and the sounds as well as the feeling of warmth - despite skeletons not being able to feel temperature - began to lull Sans to sleep.

The skeletal monster tightened his hold around Comic a bit and closed his eyes, calmed by the soft purring, and yawned once more. "Sweet dreams, kit."

And with that, both the monster and kitten fell into a peaceful sleep, where Sans had not a nightmare, but a blissful dream.


	4. Alphys and Justice

"J-Justice! Where are you?" Alphys cried, fear making her stammer worse than usual. This didn't usually happen; typically whenever she'd step out to do some research on the trait properties of human SOULs, go to work as the village school's science teacher, or just grab a bite to eat with Undyne and the others, her kitten would be cooped up in her bedroom, under the window curtains, or sometimes even in her litter box. She would always come out after a few hours, though, especially if there was food and water out. But this time around, Justice had been missing for at least a day now, and needless to say the reptilian monster was getting very worried.

She quickly came to learn just how nervous and skittish Justice was - much like Alphys herself as a matter of fact - so it was no surprise perhaps the kitten was scared of her new surroundings, as well as those who inhabit it. After all, Undyne was very loud and dramatic, and her kitten Tokyo was very rough and territorial. Heck, Alphys would be terrified for her life as well if she were in Justice's position.

"Justice, p-please!" the reptilian monster called out again. "Please come out! I-I'm the only one here, and I w-won't hurt you!"

A soft tinkle of a bell caught Alphys' attention, and she turned to look at the couch in the living room, the one that was spewing stuffing out of large tears and holes Undyne caused with her spears during one of her more heated moments. She approached it cautiously and crouched down on her hands and knees to look under it.

She let out a shaky sigh of relief. Justice was under the couch, her large blue eyes wide with fear and her puffed tip wrapped defensively around her body.

"J-Justice, it's okay," Alphys spoke softly with a nervous smile. She tried to reach her hand under the couch to pet her kitten, but she couldn't quite reach her. Justice just stayed where she was, her giant rounded pupils resting warily on her owner's clawed hand. A tiny growl escaped her throat, which startled Alphys.

The reptilian monster pulled her hand back out from under the couch, afraid of getting swiped or bitten. She was unsure of what to do, so she just tried patting the floor gently and clicking her tongue, gesturing for the kitten to come to her. As expected, Justice stayed in place.

"Please come out, Justice," Alphys whimpered helplessly. "I-I don't want you to be scared..." She tried once again to reach out to her kitten, but another growl made her retract. She had absolutely no idea what to do.

Alphys stood up and sighed in defeat, hanging her head. Some lousy pet owner she most certainly was if she couldn't help her kitten feel safe in her own home. Justice was not only terrified of her new home and the monster and other kitten she lived with, but Alphys herself. Perhaps giving the kitten some alone time would help her get used to her surroundings better, and thankfully Undyne was out at the gym with Papyrus as Tokyo slept in the bedroom, so little Justice wouldn't be disturbed.

Alphys started making her way into her computer room, planning on watching some anime, but decided to make a detour to the kitchen first. Perhaps Justice needed some food and water, so it would be best to leave some out for her while she was alone. Besides that, Alphys always made herself a bowl of ramen whenever watching anime; it was like a personal tradition. After filling up two small bowls with soft cat food and water, the reptilian monster placed them down gently in front of the couch and left the room, hoping that her pet would come out to eat while she was gone.

* * *

About a half hour passed and Alphys began weeping uncontrollably. The latest episode of the Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie reboot was most definitely tear-jerking, and she couldn't keep collected as the events played back in her mind: the protagonist, Mew Mew, had to say goodbye to her best friend as she was moving away to a new city, never to see her again. It may have been a sappy topic for most - and making them cry would be the last thing it would do - but being as sensitive she was and adoring the relationship Mew Mew had with her best friend the reptilian monster couldn't help but cry. What was worse was that now her ultimate yuri ship - besides herself and Undyne of course - had been sunk.

But the worst part that came out of this was the thought of her own friends having to move away and leave her alone, just like Mew Mew. Alphys had a severe hobia of being abandoned by her friends, which was why she was so rattled and reclusive back in the Underground; she feared that the truth of the Amalgamates would have sent her only friends packing. Thankfully, Frisk help her overcome that obstacle, but that didn't mean the fear of abandonment was conquered as well.

Alphys sniffled as she lifted her glasses and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her lab coat. She decided the best thing to do was to go to sleep; the last thing she needed was for Undyne or some other friend of hers coming home and seeing her like this, only to try and comfort her. That would definitely tug at her heartstrings even more with "feels", and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that.

The reptilian monster slowly walked from her computer room to the bedroom she shared with Undyne and collapsed on the bed. Tokyo wasn't sleeping there anymore, and she figured he had probably wandered somewhere else. Thankful for being alone, Alphys began to sob loudly.

She gasped in alarm at the sound of tinkling accompanied by the feeling of something small pouncing up on the bed. Alphys looked up and was completely surprised to see her kitten Justice standing warily on the other side of the bed, her tail twitching nervously.

Memories of Alphys beating herself up over her awful care-taking abilities of her pet only made her cry harder, squeakily choking out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." countlessly between sobs. She buried her face in her arms, not even bothering to remove her glasses.

The reptilian monster felt a soft paw on her arm, and she sniffed, trying to control her crying, as she looked back up. Justice was looking into her eyes, her tail swaying gently as her tip still twitched. The kitten let out a small mew as she mustered up a soft purr, and she began gently licking up the tears that fell down her owner's cheeks. The kitten's whiskers were damp with water, and Alphys guessed that in her absence the kitten helped herself to the food and water left out for her.

"J-Justice?..." she whimpered softly. She stayed silent as the kitten kept licking, and once her cheek was clean she gently butted her forehead against her owner's shoulder, as if trying to comfort her. Alphys dared to slowly lift a hand to Justice, and the kitten ducked her head a bit nervously. She sniffed warily at the scaly yellow hand, and finally she gained enough courage to rub her cheek against it, allowing her owner to pet her. She purred louder as Alphys gently scratched behind her ears with her small claws.

Alphys sniffed again, but this time she was smiling weakly rather than frowning. She found herself comforted almost immediately by the kitten's soft gestures of affection and loud blissful purrs. She didn't know too much about cats, but what she took from dogs - specifically the dog monsters of the Underground - domesticated animals seemed to have a way of knowing when their owners were in distress. Justice was trying to cheer Alphys back up.

"Th-Thank you, Justice," the reptilian monster whispered with a bit of a wider smile. She gently pulled the kitten in for a hug, who laid down next to her and rested her head on her paws as Alphys gently stroked her back, gaining much comfort from her pet's presence.

Justice's tail tip stopped twitching, and Alphys stopped crying.


End file.
